


Riley and Luis

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Replacements (Cartoon)
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Enemies to Friends, F/M, First Day of School, First Meetings, Halloween, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: During her first day of high school, Riley falls in love with a Latino boy named Luis and it makes Sierra jealous.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Riley and Luis

Riley awakes as she hears the birds chirp

Riley hears her phone beep

Riley sees her friend Abby's text 

"You're ready for your awesome first day of high school!"

Riley typed a message and send it to Abby

"I'm sure am ready!"

After a shower, Riley put on a purple striped shirt, a butterfly necklace, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Riley walked out of her house

Riley put on her helmet and began to ride her bicycle to Pleasant Hills High School.

Riley takes off her helmet and walked into Pleasant Hills High School

Suddenly she hears beautiful guitar music

It was a Latino boy around her age with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. 

Hearts flying around Riley's head

Riley walked to a Latino boy

Riley cleared her throat "H-hi I'm Riley Daring wha-what's yours"

"I'm Luis you wanna walk me to my journalism class"

Riley blushed "Well I love to"

But Sierra sees Riley and Luis walking together and was filled with jealousy

Sierra said "You will pay for this Riley Daring!"


End file.
